tdfcfandomcom-20200214-history
TDFC Wiki
Welcome to the ! 'The Deviant Fighting Company '''is an hypothetical publisher, it is based on th community DF-Zone from DeviantART call "Deviant Fighters", back in 2016 where did created by GreatDragonKid (who is author of mexican developer that is based on, Draconian Games). The most one of the developers are improve within authors such in 2014-2019 beginning at one. The first developer was the Genisu Games, created by genius-spirit, whereas second developer is Dark Winter Entertainment created by MarkusDark77. Top Strife is only created by GreatDragonKid's old friend, PasokonMASTER that until it will pulled to Draconian Games The third, fourth and five are the Stylistic Nored created by Stylistic86, Golden Sanctuary created by TheDeadstroke and Ultima Games created by ComicReadingGamer. Another developers where have Bushido Entertainment, which is based on deviant fighters by YoungSamurai18, and Ginga Productions, is made by 7Swords7Lives. In 2017, having swedish developer Neo Jota Studios where created by Jotarion, another american developer Metallic Mythrill, based on also deviant fighters created by MetalHarbinger084, british developer Union Jack Studios created by KingofFiction, canadian developer, MGW Productions whereas is same that based on the deviant fighters created by ChrisFClarke. Remaining developers are Mystic Games (created by MaxGomora1247) and Moon Requiem Games (crated by dollsecularizer). Five developers that are introducting NJK Studios (made by SlingBlade1994), Keyvaile (an interconnected group of stories and other media started by the writer Elvinkin, back in 2014), Red Games (where is made by redrojo17), Thinkbig Studios (made by The-Rebel-Angel) and Mixed Gaming Entertainment (is only each deviant fighters have appear such as Specter Stoppers created by GBMelendez23k and All-Out Mythos Civil War created by SpeakoniaAndy). In 2019, the former member of DF-Zone, was named Bestod that did happen gone wrong on his past, who he gonna be have games that based on Ultimate Deviant Fighters, exclusive his three developers (Futuristic Studios, Ultra-Productions and Omega Interacitve Entertaiment). Also have two new developers who are present, Galactic Fighter Verse (created by batesmaniac) and SecondHand Studios (created by thestuffedtaters). Developers * Bushido Entertainment * Dark Winter Entertainment * Draconian Games * Futuristic Studios (w/ Ultra-Productions and Omega Interactive Entertainment) * Galactic Fighter Verse * Genisu Games * Ginga Productions * Golden Sanctuary * Keyvaile * Metallic Mythrill * MGW Productions * Mixed Gaming Entertainment * Moon Requiem Games * Mystic Games * Neo Jota Studios * NJK Studios * Red Games * SecondHand Studios * Stylistic Nored * Thinkbig Studios * Ultima Games * Union Jack Studios Partnerships * Bandai Namco * Blizzard * Cartoon Network * Disney * Empire Entertainment * Ghost Corps * Glitch Productions * In-Verse * Konami * Nazar Production Company * NetherRealm Studios * Nickelodeon * Rooster Teeth * SBEntertainment * SEGA * Shonen Jump * Valve Crossovers Idea # Avengers vs. Street Fighter # Blizzard vs. Capcom # Capcom vs. Nintendo # Capcom vs. RWBY # Capcom vs. Sony # Cartoon Network X Nintendo # Dark Kombat # Darkstalkers vs. Creepypasta Monsters # Darkstalkers vs. SCP Foundation # DC vs. Capcom # DC vs. SEGA # DC vs. SNK # DC vs. Street Fighter # DC vs. Transformers # Gainax vs. Capcom # Justice League vs. Street Fighter # Justice League Dark vs. Darkstalkers # Marvel vs. EA # Marvel vs Namco # Marvel vs. Nintendo # Marvel vs. RWBY # Marvel vs. SEGA # Marvel vs. SNK # Marvel vs. Valve All-Stars # Marvel Horrors vs. Darkstalkers # Monster Kombatants vs. Darkstalkers # Mortal Kombat vs. Capcom Universe # Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe II # Mortal Kombat vs. Marvel Universe # Mortal Kombat vs. Mega Man X Universe # Mortal Kombat vs. Nintendo Universe # Mortal Kombat vs. RWBY # Mortal Kombat vs. SEGA Universe # Mortal Kombat vs. Shonen Jump Universe # Mortal Kombat vs. SNK Universe # Mortal Kombat vs. Sony Universe # Mortal Kombat vs. Street Fighter Universe # Mortal Kombat vs. Valve Universe # Mortal Kombat vs. Xbox Universe # Mortal Kombat X Bandai Namco Universe # Namco VS. SNK # Namco X Nintendo # Nintendo vs. RWBY # Nintendo vs Square Enix # Nintendo vs SEGA # Nintendo vs SNK # Nintendo X DC Universe # Shonen Jump vs Nintendo # SNK vs. DC Universe # Street Fighter X Overwatch # Street Fighter X RWBY # Tekken vs. Avengers # Touhou vs. Capcom # Valve vs. Capcom Important articles File:Placeholder | A page about your topic |link=A page about your topic File:Placeholder | A Main Character |link=A Main Character File:Placeholder | The First Episode |link=The First Episode File:Placeholder | An Important Location |link=An Important Location File:Placeholder | A Key Event |link=A Key Event File:Placeholder | A Crucial Item |link=A Crucial Item ''Need help building out this community? * * * * * You can also be part of the larger Fandom family of communities. Visit Fandom's Community Central! Category:Browse